À l'aube d'une nouvelle ère
by Shanee
Summary: La vie de Krit entre le final de la saison 1 et le final de la saison 2, et après celui ci. Prequel de ma fic Chassez le naturel... Oneshot.


**Titre :** À l'aube d'une nouvelle ère

**Auteur :** Shanee

**Personnages/Couple :** Max/Logan, Krit/Kate, Krit, Max, Logan, Syl, Mole, Kate, Lydecker.

**Rating :** PG-13 pour être certain

**Spoiler :** Season 1 finale, Season 2 finale

**Disclaimer :** Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à James Cameron, Echevarria et la FOX. Les autres sont de moi.

**Résumé :** La vie de Krit entre « Jesus brought us a casserole » et après Freak Nation.

**Notes :** Ceci est un prequel de ma fic « Chassez le naturel… » concernant la vie de Krit.

Je l'ai écrit il y a quelques années pour éclaircir quelques zones d'ombre de mon autre fic.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**À l'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

2019, Forêt de Manticore, Wyoming

_Après avoir déposé les explosifs, Syl et moi revenions au camion._

_- Ils ont Zack, annonçais-je._

_- Max ? s'inquiéta Syl._

_- Morte au champ d'honneur, nous apprit Lydecker._ Il faut rentrer maintenant.

Comme des robots ou les petits soldats que nous étions restés, nous obéîmes et montâmes dans le camion. Hagard, je conduisis et nous atteignîmes Seattle en fin de matinée. Après avoir laissé Lydecker avec Logan effondré, nous avions l'intention de reprendre chacun notre route et de nous séparer. Mais on ne fut capable que de se diriger vers un bar, de nous asseoir, de commander de l'alcool et de s'y noyer.

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, il y avait comme une boule dans ma gorge. Non seulement, ils avaient repris Zack mais aussi tué Max ; Max qui avait toujours était un modèle lorsque nous étions enfants, Max que je venais à peine de retrouver et qui déjà m'était enlevée, la petite Max qui avait tellement grandi et s'était embellie… Nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de discuter de nos vies, j'aurais aimé l'entendre me raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ces dix années. Mais non, je n'avais pas eu cette chance. Peut-être qu'un jour je reverrai ce Logan, et il pourra m'en parler.

Si Zack était là, il me dirait de me secouer, me traiterait de faible et me botterait les fesses. Ah si seulement…

Syl était en face de moi, tout aussi désemparée.

- On doit y retourner, on ne peut pas laisser Zack là-bas.

- Syl, arrête, ça sert à rien. Si on a l'occasion de le sortir de là, on le fera. En attendant, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Lydecker, là-bas ils sont sur le pied de guerre. On verra comment ça finira, il doit nous tenir au courant et en fonction, on avisera.

- Et Max ? sanglota Syl.

- Une de plus à rajouter à la liste, après Ben et Tinga.

- Et Eva et Jack, et…

- Arrête, je t'en prie. Tiens, je vais te chercher un autre pichet, prends le mien. »

Je me levais et partis chercher de quoi nous abreuver, pendant qu'elle terminait, cul sec, la bière que je venais de lui laisser. Elle aussi paraissait en avoir assez, elle ne supportait plus de devoir se cacher, toujours se méfier et fuir dès qu'un danger nous guettait. Et tant que Zack ne serait pas là, elle devrait prendre toute seule ces décisions et apprendre à se débrouiller. Sans Zack, lien entre nous, les sept encore libres, nous allions être obligés de nous en sortir seuls, sans jamais avoir de nouvelles des autres et, de ce fait, sans pouvoir nous entraider. Syl devait se faire les mêmes réflexions, car lorsque je revins vers elle, avec de quoi tout oublier, nous ne recommençâmes pas à discuter et restâmes plongés dans nos pensées et dans la bière, prostrés, jusque tard dans la soirée, jusqu'au moment où le barman nous mit à la porte. Ce qui se passa ensuite, je n'en ai gardé que des souvenirs confus et je crois que j'étais assez mal à l'aise pour les enfouir au plus profond de ma mémoire.

Nous étions beaux à voir, nous les soldats parfaits, incapables de marcher droit, tellement défaits que nous ne retrouvions pas nos voitures, pourtant sous nos yeux. Nous avions fini dans un motel voisin et ce que nous fîmes après, je le mis sur le compte du désespoir et de l'alcool. Je n'en étais pas très fier, persuadé d'avoir abusé de la situation. Mais j'avais été honnête envers moi-même, Syl n'était pas comme Max ou Tinga à mes yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais considérée comme une sœur, elle avait toujours eu une place à part. J'étais donc en accord avec mes sentiments et même s'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il ne se passât rien, je pouvais la regarder en face, et me voir dans une glace. Mais quand je me réveillais, le lendemain, j'avais une gueule de bois effroyable et Syl était partie. Elle m'avait laissé un mot pour s'excuser de ses actes, dont j'étais tout autant responsable, et me promettait qu'on ne se perdrait jamais, qu'on se retrouverait un jour. J'avais voulu y croire, espérer qu'on se retrouve pour une réunion de famille, mais j'espérais aussi y revoir Max, Tinga, Ben et les autres.

Ce matin-là, je rentrai chez moi, pour en repartir presque aussitôt et filer vers la côte Est ; j'avais perdu trop de proches au-delà des Rocheuses et je voulais mettre le plus d'espace possible entre Manticore, ses sbires et moi. Je ne savais pas comment la situation pouvait évoluer.

Ma voiture tomba en panne aux abords de Chicago. Je pris ça pour un signe et m'y installai. Je fis la connaissance d'un vieil écrivain, qui me redonna espoir en l'avenir et entreprit de faire de moi un philosophe. J'accrochais assez, il faut avouer, et mon mode de vie changea radicalement. J'avais rayé le mot « action » de mon vocabulaire et nous passions des heures à discuter de Kant, Heidegger, et tant d'autres. Ces réflexions me faisaient un bien considérable et je ne tardais pas à recevoir des gens, des pseudo-élèves, qui eux n'ont plus, ne voulaient accepter la noirceur de ce monde. L'un en particulier, Claude, était juge et, me voyant débattre et argumenter, me proposa un échange, une sorte de troc de connaissances. Il voulait que je continue à lui parler philosophie et lui m'enseignerait les rudiments du droit. Il caressait l'espoir de me faire devenir avocat. Assez rapidement, j'appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir, les textes de lois, les précédents, les jurisprudences, etc. Il venait d'obtenir un poste important à l'université de New York et me proposa d'être son assistant ; en échange, j'habiterais dans sa famille et je pourrais obtenir un diplôme. C'était tentant et je ne connaissais pas cette ville. J'acceptai. Nous étions en janvier 2020 et j'avais pris ma vie en main, j'avais fait mes propres choix et ils rompaient avec les règles imposées : Discipline, Devoir, Travail d'équipe, Obéissance et autres.

À partir de ce jour, je fis de New York ma ville et je me fondis dans la masse. J'étais brillant. Claude me délégua rapidement du travail et j'eus un petit groupe d'élèves. Parallèlement, je devins un très bon et très demandé avocat ; je refusais toutes les affaires qui ne convenaient pas à mes principes et je m'évertuais à combattre l'injustice. J'avais rangé mes souvenirs dans un coin de mon esprit et je regardais l'avenir, lui seul comptait à présent. Je regrettais de n'avoir pas revu Syl, mais la situation était telle que je devais l'oublier ; plus que jamais, je devais éviter de me démarquer.

Manticore n'était plus, et ce n'était pas grâce à nous, nous avions échoué ce soir-là. Mais quelques mois après, quelqu'un avait terminé le boulot. Maintenant, nous étions des centaines, éparpillés sur le continent, menacés par la peur et l'imbécillité humaine. Personne dans mon entourage ne savait que je faisais partie de ces « monstres » et ne pouvait s'en douter. J'avais laissé pousser mes cheveux sur mon code-barre et je ne cherchais jamais une occasion de me battre ; au contraire, je les fuyais.

Et puis un jour, quelqu'un entra dans ma vie. Je donnais un cours et je vis arriver une retardataire, une nouvelle élève. Elle s'appelait Kate et voulait devenir juge. Elle avait le plus beau visage que j'eus pu voir, des cheveux couleur miel et des yeux verts comme la prairie. Je me rappelle avoir été comme paralysé et je peux encore revoir la scène.

Elle était entrée et cherchait une place de libre. Il n'y en avait qu'une, au milieu du premier rang.

« Excusez-moi, pardon, désolée, dit-elle en se faufilant jusqu'à la place. Excusez mon retard, Monsieur, mais je me suis perdue. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, personne ne me donnait du monsieur, tous m'appelaient Krit, et nombre d'entre eux étaient plus vieux que moi. Elle rougit et n'osa parler de tout le cours.

À la fin, alors que tous sortaient, elle revint me présenter ses excuses.

- Encore navrée d'avoir interrompu votre cours, me dit-elle.

- Il ne faut pas. J'abordais un sujet particulièrement pénible et vous avez eu la subtile intuition de détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est gentil à vous de me dire ça, j'étais très gênée. Votre cours est vraiment intéressant.

- Merci. Avez-vous trouvé quelqu'un pour vous passer les notes des précédents.

- Non, pas encore.

- Si vous avez quelques difficultés, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler.

Sur ce, je partis plaider au tribunal, et j'étais tellement obnubilé par cette rencontre que le juge me pria de revenir défendre mon client quand je serais plus concentré.

Par la suite, je revis Kate en cours et progressivement, nous nous rencontrâmes de plus en plus souvent, sur des sujets de plus en plus prétextes. Elle fini par quitter mon cours et s'inscrivit avec un autre professeur. Notre relation prit alors sa véritable tournure et elle ne tarda pas à s'installer chez moi, je ne lui avais jamais rien dis de mon passé et peut-être aurais-je dû le faire à ce moment-là.

Nous étions en mars 2021 et nous venions de déménager dans un petit appartement. Un soir alors que je rentrais du tribunal, je la trouvai assise devant la télévision. Elle regardait les informations, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais en ma présence car ça avait le don de me faire monter sur mes grands chevaux. Il y avait trop d'injustices, de mensonges et de corruption pour moi. Enfin, ce soir-là, les journalistes ne cessaient de parler d'émeutes, de manifestations et de mutants. Je vivais vraiment dans un monde à part car je n'étais pas au courant des derniers évènements de Seattle.

Me voyant, elle voulu éteindre la TV mais à sa grande surprise, je l'en empêchais et je m'assis pour regarder. Ils repassaient sans cesse des images de mutants, d'un bâtiment encerclé et des interviews d'abrutis congénitaux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? me renseignais-je.

- Des êtres transgéniques se sont regroupés dans ce quartier abandonné et cela fait un mois qu'ils y sont bloqués.

Des images de vigidrone montraient le lever d'un drapeau, représentant une colombe sur fond de sang, de ténèbres et de clarté. Il était magnifique, et les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Parmi les gens rassemblés sur le toit, je reconnus Logan ; comme ça, il ne nous avait pas abandonnés ; même sans Max, il avait continué à nous aider. La journaliste présentait un autre reportage, expliquant comment cette situation avait démarré.

Parmi toutes les images, je vis quelque chose qui me stupéfia, Max sur un vigidrone entrant dans un bâtiment encerclé. J'en restai sans voix.

- Elle est forte, n'est-ce pas, me dit Kate.

- Qui ?

- Leur chef. Elle m'impressionne cette nana, elle s'appelle… heu…

- Max, elle s'appelle Max.

Comme un automate, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je sortis quelques affaires d'un placard, les jetai dans un sac et je fis jouer le tiroir secret d'une vieille commode, pour en sortir un 8 mm, qui atterrit dans la doublure de ma veste. Kate était toujours devant la télévision et quand je sortis de la chambre, elle me regarda puis regarda mon sac, sans comprendre.

- Où vas-tu ?

- À Seattle.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour les aider, répondis-je et là, sans m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas ce que j'aurais dû lui dire, je rajoutai, il y a des moments où la parole ne suffit pas à arrêter l'injustice, et il faut des actes.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux et tu as tes partiels dans peu de temps.

- Tu reviendras quand ?

- Quand j'aurais pu faire quelque chose.

Sur ce, je l'embrassai et partis.

Je mis quatre jours avant de parvenir à Seattle, et les informations que j'appris en route ne me rassurèrent pas. Quand j'y arrivais, la nuit était tombée et je me demandais comment trouver ce quartier, et comment m'y rendre. J'avais longtemps pensé que lorsque je reviendrais dans cette ville, j'irais voir Logan, mais ce soir-là, j'avais autre chose en tête. Je garais ma voiture dans un coin tranquille et m'installai sous un lampadaire pour étudier ma carte. J'entendis des bruits suspects et instinctivement, je me mis à couvert. Trois individus, assez chargés, déplaçaient une plaque d'égouts et s'y glissaient. Un rayon de lune vint éclairer le visage du dernier et je vis à quoi il ressemblait, c'était un hybride canin. La chance me souriait et sans bruit, je les suivis. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr qu'ils m'auraient bien reçu, alors je préférais rester à bonne distance. Evidemment, à un tournant, je me retrouva face à deux routes et je ne vis plus aucune trace d'eux. Je n'eus pas le temps de me décider que je me sentis saisi par l'épaule et qu'instinctivement, j'envoyai valser mon adversaire. Les deux autres me sautèrent alors dessus et m'immobilisèrent.

- Qui es-tu ? me demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Probablement encore un de ses Familiers pour nous suivre ainsi, répondit l'homme chien à ma place.

Celui que j'avais fait voler, revint vers moi et m'allongeant une torgnole, me cria :

- Qui es-tu ? Tu travailles pour White ?

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler, protestais-je et observant ce dernier, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être surpris. Ben ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu es censé être mort.

Le jeune homme que je prenais pour Ben, me retourna contre le sol et regarda ma nuque.

« Lâchez-le, c'est un des nôtres. »

Le plus jeune, probablement un X6, m'aida à me relever et me fit ses excuses.

- Désolé, on t'avait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Moi c'est Dalton, et toi ?

- Krit.

- Un des évadés de 2009, chouette. Lui, c'est Joshua, dit-il en montrant l'homme chien.

- Salut, t'es ami de Petite Sœur ?

- Hein ? je ne savais pas de qui il parlait.

- … et celui-là, c'est Alec, m'expliqua le dénommé Dalton.

Je me tournais vers le clone de Ben, il parlait dans un talkie-walkie.

- Fausse alerte, c'est l'un des nôtres. Merci les gars.

- krr… Pas de problème Alec, on vous attend. Terminé. krr.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous atteignîmes le centre de Terminal City et ils m'emmenèrent vers un hangar.

À l'intérieur, toutes sortes de transgéniques s'activaient autour d'ordinateurs, de caméras de surveillance et des armes. Aucun doute, ils étaient en guerre et j'allais combattre à leurs côtés.

On me fit asseoir devant un dénommé Mole, un combattant des sables.

- Ton matricule ?

- X5-471.

- Ton nom ?

- Krit.

- Que viens-tu faire à Terminal City ?

- Retrouvez des amis, ironisais-je. C'est pas pour une fête, ici ?

- La ferme, c'est moi qui pose les questions !

Il commençait sérieusement à me courir avec son attitude de petit chef, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui en retourner une et de le plaquer contre sa table. J'étais peut-être un déserteur, mais j'étais l'élite, et il me devait un minimum de respect.

Evidemment, au moment où je fis cela, je me retrouvai mis en joue par une dizaine de personnes. Je pris le parti de ne pas m'en soucier et mis les choses au clair avec mon ami à tête de reptile.

- Alors écoute-moi bien ! Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout, qu'on me donne des ordres. Qu'est ce tu veux, je suis un mauvais soldat. Mais je suis venu ici, afin de vous aider, parce que ce combat me concerne, et aussi parce que je veux voir une amie. Compris.

- Alors comme ça, tu fais tout un esclandre pour me voir, mais c'est adorable ça.

Je fis volte-face immédiatement, les armes étaient toutes retournées à leur place et Max au milieu de ses hommes me souriait. Je me précipitai dans ses bras.

- Max, ça fait tellement de bien de te revoir…

- Ça fait ça quelques fois. Allez viens, filons discuter.

- Et… ? demandais-je en désignant le soldat des sables, qui bougonnait dans son coin.

- Mole ? Il en guérira, tu ne seras pas le premier à le remettre à sa place, je le fais tout le temps.

Nous nous éloignâmes et elle m'emmena sur le toit, devant ce fameux drapeau. Nous discutâmes toute la nuit, de ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle, de Zack, de la destruction de Manticore, de Logan et du virus, de White et des Familiers, de sa nouvelle vie ici, du siège et de ses responsabilités.

- Finalement, lui dis-je, tu accomplis ta mission, tu es redevenue un soldat, enfin plus que ça, si tu dois tout gérer, c'est plus une mission de commandant.

Elle rit.

- À vrai dire, je suis un peu perdue mais c'est de ma faute s'ils sont confrontés à ça, alors je n'ai pas le choix, je suis responsable.

- Max, tu leur as donné la liberté de vivre. Ne te le reproche pas, maintenant, ils peuvent choisir leur vie.

- Non, pas tous. Nous encore, les séries X, nous pouvons nous fondre dans la masse mais les autres, ce monde n'est pas prêt à les accueillir. Ils ont troqué un sous-sol pour un autre.

- Et bien nous allons changer ça. Tu vas voir, j'ai appris pas mal de choses dans ma nouvelle vie et je sais comment faire évoluer les hommes.

Par la suite, je devins un membre actif de cette révolution. Logan et son rôle de Veilleur entamaient le réveil de la population et moi, je les forçais à garder les yeux ouverts. J'écrivais des tracts en notre faveur, que nous distribuions et, pour soutenir le moral des troupes, j'éditais un petit journal philosophique. Max, de son côté, essayait la discussion avec les dignitaires et les hommes comme Clemente. White semblait avoir disparu de la circulation mais les Familiers ne s'étaient pas calmés pour autant. Les flashs de Logan contre eux leur faisaient beaucoup de torts mais ils étaient plus nombreux et plus puissants que nous, ils seraient toujours une menace. Max était la seule à pouvoir les combattre mais elle ne savait comment et, à dire vrai, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Nous voyions arriver tous les jours des mutants et des séries X qui avaient pris le parti de sortir de leur tanière et de combattre pour leur liberté. J'étais inquiet de la réaction des autorités quand ils se rendraient compte que la population transgénique de Terminal City avait plus que doublée en deux mois. Il fallait éviter à tout prix qu'ils passent à l'offensive, nous étions certainement plus fort, voire plus nombreux que tous les soldats réunis autour de nous, mais ils étaient capables de tout raser ou de tout faire sauter sans perdre l'un d'entre eux.

Afin d'éviter cela, les égouts étaient très surveillés par nos soins et nous avions truffé de caméras les immeubles voisins, désertés par la population. Nous eûmes cependant la grande surprise de les voir se remplir à nouveau. Les flashs du Veilleur ainsi que les tracts et le journal, qui circulaient sous le manteau, nous avaient gagné des alliés à notre cause. Dans un premier temps, quelques dizaines d'humains, plus intelligents ou moins bornés que leurs concitoyens, avaient investi ces bâtiments, puis leur nombre grandissant, les plus téméraires étaient venus se joindre à nous à l'intérieur même de Terminal City. Mole ne l'avait pas vraiment bien accepté et refusait de travailler avec eux, mais les autres étaient ravis. Il y avait bien une chose de positive à leur présence aux yeux de mon « ami » reptile, c'était qu'ils nous faisaient un bouclier humain assez protecteur. La population accepterait moins facilement qu'on assassine ses semblables que nous autres, et ça ne pouvait que jouer en notre faveur.

Max, aussi, était contre leur présence. Ca lui faisait plus de bouches à nourrir, en tout cas pour ceux cloîtrés dans l'enceinte de TC, les autres vivant de leurs propres moyens ; et il n'y avait déjà pas assez de place pour les nôtres. Quand elle en voyait arriver de nouveau, elle se mettait à crier et menaçait de rendre son tablier, mais Logan réussissait toujours à la calmer et elle finissait par trouver une solution de logement. Terminal City avait tendance à se transformer en bidonville mais elle mettait les capacités de chacun à contribution et obtenait que l'on garde une certaine salubrité. Elle craignait aussi pour leurs vies, ils n'étaient pas immunisés contre les radiations et elle voyait avec effroi leurs santés se dégrader. Le docteur Carr, un des premiers à nous rejoindre, avait découvert que notre sang, lorsqu'il leur était transfusé, agissait comme une purge sur leur métabolisme et leur permettait de résister quelques temps au radiations. Ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire car déjà, nous n'étions pas tous enchantés de servir de banque de sang, puis ce n'était pas sans danger de transfuser du sang à quelqu'un alors que son organisme n'en avait pas besoin, et enfin, même si nous n'utilisions pas le sang des donneurs de Manticore, nous ne connaissions pas les risques à long terme de cet apport sur le métabolisme humain.

Logan apprit sur Internet qu'il existait une solution à notre problème. En Europe, des chercheurs avaient finalement mis au point un appareil permettant d'assainir les zones irradiées, et des lieux comme Tchernobyl, en Ukraine, ou Creys-Malville en France ne présentaient plus de danger pour la population. Cet appareil coûtait une véritable petite fortune mais il nous était nécessaire. En quelques semaines, Max et d'autres X5 avaient réussi à rassembler la somme, mais ils avaient pris de si gros risques que nos alliés avaient tout fait pour qu'on oublie ce projet. Nous avions failli avoir des pertes, car les méchants à qui nous dérobions l'argent étaient particulièrement teigneux, mais finalement nous évitâmes les drames, et ce qui n'était pas plus mal, cette opération fut si discrète qu'elle ne vint jamais aux oreilles des journalistes. Après réception de l'appareil, nous pûmes décontaminer la zone et cesser les transfusions. Evidemment, nous eûmes quelques surprises. Certains humains souffraient de dépendance à notre sang, il fallu les sevrer et réglementer sévèrement les transfusions, mais de nombreuses allergies et maladies en tout genre avaient été soignées. Le plus important était que Logan avait hérité d'anticorps contre certains virus, dont celui que Max pouvait lui transmettre.

Les dignitaires et les hommes influents de l'Etat avaient finalement décidé de fermer les yeux si nous nous tenions à carreau. Il avait fallu toute la ténacité de Max, la diplomatie de Logan et le soutien de nos alliés pour réussir cet exploit mais nous étions en sécurité, pour un temps au moins.

J'avais quitté New York depuis presque quatre mois et tout à ma mission, j'avais occulté Kate de mon esprit. Les choses se tassant, elle commença à me manquer mais je ne pouvais partir maintenant. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'attendait dehors et quelque part, je souhaitais rester auprès des miens. Je pensais à la faire venir et lui proposer de s'installer ici, mais je me demandais comment elle réagirait en apprenant ma vraie nature. Pour tous ceux de TC, j'étais un transgénique, mais elle, elle n'en savait rien et si elle venait ici, elle le découvrirait rapidement. J'avais peur de la perdre, mais en même temps, je la perdais déjà puisqu'elle vivait à l'autre bout du pays et n'avait pas de nouvelles de moi. Je m'en ouvris à Max qui me conseilla de partir la rejoindre mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter ma famille, et j'enfouis ce problème au plus profond de moi, en pensant que le temps amènerait une réponse.

Un matin, Max vint me trouver et me demanda de l'aider. Elle devait convaincre les dignitaires de la région ainsi que le maire de Seattle, de nous céder Terminal City pour une durée de 99 ans, et souhaitait que je relise ses arguments et que je lui donne des conseils.

- Ça peut aller, mais tu devrais me laisser t'accompagner. Je pourrais toujours prendre ton relais et argumenter à ta place, je suis doué à ce jeu-là tu sais.

- Si tu viens, tu seras reconnu comme étant un transgénique et je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles que tes amis et relations l'apprennent.

- Max, il est question de nous là, pas des apparences ou des couvertures que l'on a pu prendre.

- Je sais, mais tu mettrais tes proches en danger si quelqu'un de malintentionné faisait le rapprochement.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mes amis de New York pourraient être la cible des Familiers. Ces derniers temps, ils s'en prenaient à tout ce qui pouvait nous atteindre et je ne voulais mettre ni Kate, ni Claude, ni n'importe qui entre leurs mains.

- Très bien, alors je viendrais sous couverture. Je serais l'un de vos alliés ; un avocat new-yorkais venu vous aider, et peut-être qu'ainsi ça aura plus de poids que la parole d'un monstre, dis-je ironiquement.

- Oui, tu as probablement raison.

Nous sortîmes victorieux de cette réunion et nous décidâmes de fêter l'événement quelque part. Le Crash était le lieu de prédilection de Max lorsqu'elle vivait sous couverture et quand nous y entrâmes, les habitués lui sautèrent au cou et la plupart des clients l'applaudirent. Joshua avait raison lorsqu'il disait que nous les avions fait changer. Max m'expliquait tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire ici et ce qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter. Le pari sur les chiffres exacts d'un numéro enregistré me fit beaucoup rire ; comme quoi on pouvait détourner tout ce que Manticore nous avait appris de son but originel.

Dans le cours de la soirée, nous parlâmes beaucoup des autres. Max n'avait que peu de nouvelles et elle souffrait de ne pas savoir ce qu'étaient devenus Jondy, Zane ou même Syl depuis l'opération du laboratoire. On s'amusa à les imaginer heureux quelque part, vivant leurs vies loin des contraintes et des menaces. Pour Max, Jondy devait travailler dans le milieu artistique, moi je la voyais plutôt comme reine de la nuit. Sous ses abords de petite fille sage, on savait très bien que se cachait une fille drôlement délurée. Enfant, au premier regard, on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, mais quiconque la connaissait un peu se rendait compte que rien n'était moins ressemblant. Max savait comme moi que Zane avait travaillé dans un garage et ça lui allait comme un gant. Il avait toujours été un bricoleur né, et si par hasard, il avait quitté la mécanique automobile, il avait dû se rabattre dans un secteur voisin. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il réparait les pannes d'électroménager. Max voyait Syl en passe de devenir chef d'entreprise ou quelque chose comme ça. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'autorité et de compétence, mais je la voyais mal derrière un bureau. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus pensé à elle et je devais admettre qu'elle me manquait, même si j'avais donné sa place dans mon coeur à Kate.

Je ne savais toujours que faire avec Kate, et j'en discutai avec Max.

- Tu l'aimes ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui je crois... Non, j'en suis sûr ! Avec elle, je me sens bien, aimé ; elle me regarde comme si j'étais humain, elle ne me voit pas comme un monstre ou un extra-terrestre.

- Tu lui as dit ? s'étonna Max.

- Non, je n'ai pas pu, j'ai trop peur que son regard change.

- Je te comprends, et puis être transgénique ne te différencie pas de l'homme qu'elle aime, ce n'est qu'un détail, dit-elle en souriant, s'efforçant d'être convaincante. Si tu as peur qu'elle ne le comprenne pas, peut-être que tu évites le risque de la perdre en ne lui disant rien. Alors profite de son amour, il n'est peut-être pas aussi vrai que tu l'aimerais mais c'est mieux que de passer à côté. Assure-toi seulement qu'elle ne te mette jamais en danger par son ignorance. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que Tinga.

- Merci Max.

En rentrant, je me décidais à appeler Kate pour lui dire qu'elle me manquait et que je comptais rentrer au plus tôt. Bien qu'on soit au milieu de la nuit, il n'y avait personne pour répondre. Je laissais un message, espérant qu'elle dormait. J'en laissais d'autres le lendemain, et tous les jours qui suivirent pendant une semaine. Je dus arrêter quand le répondeur fut saturé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne me répondait pas. J'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose et je contactai sa famille qui m'informa qu'elle était partie et qu'elle ne leur avait rien dit. Cela me fit un choc, je ne comprenais rien et je serais probablement resté prostré près du téléphone si Max, s'apercevant que je déprimais, ne m'avait pas forcé à me rendre utile.

Terminal City avait eu tendance à se transformer en bidonville et puisque désormais la ville interdite était à nous, ou du moins pour 99 ans, il fallait changer ça. Bientôt je me retrouvai en train d'aider à la conception des plans de reconstruction, puis en train de rénover certaines parties.

Un soir, alors que j'allais voir Max dans le hangar de surveillance, pour qu'elle me remonte le moral, je surpris une conversation entre un des gars chargé de veiller sur les alentours et Alec.

- Donc rien d'inquiétant ? demanda ce dernier.

- Non, on a quelques traînards devant les grilles mais personne de particulièrement menaçant. Y en a une d'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'elle fait là. Depuis une semaine, elle s'assoit en face de l'entrée et la regarde désespérément comme si le Messie devait sortir d'ici. Bon d'accord on a Max, et elle est jolie, mais quand même.

- Et la fille, elle est mignonne ? demanda Alec, toujours en chasse.

- Oh oui, dans le genre petite bourgeoise bêcheuse, elle fait fort. Mais elle a de très beaux cheveux blonds, ce qui, à mes yeux, compense pas mal.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, je sentis au fond de moi que cette information n'était pas insignifiante.

- Tu pourrais me la montrer ? m'enquerrais-je.

- Si tu veux, elle doit être encore là, quoique ce soit complètement inconscient de sa part. Elle est peut-être amatrice de sensations fortes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune Dan m'avait conduit à la grille d'entrée et me désignait la silhouette prostrée. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je reconnus Kate.

- Kate ! criais-je.

Elle ne pouvait s'approcher, un policier montait la garde et voulait qu'on respecte le couvre-feu. Je lui donnais rendez-vous deux heures plus tard, sous les yeux furieux du garde, au Crash.

Quand à l'heure dite, j'y entrai, je ne vis qu'elle ; elle resplendissait au milieu de tous les habitués, même dans ses vêtements sales, déchirés et informes. Elle me sauta au cou.

- Où étais-tu, lui demandais-je. Je t'ai laissé des tonnes de messages.

- Il fallait que je te vois, alors quand tu es passé aux informations et que j'ai su où tu étais réellement et qu'il y avait moins de danger, j'ai sauté dans le premier avion. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu, et quand j'ai compris qu'on ne me laisserait pas entrer, j'ai décidé de t'attendre, tu allais bien sortir à un moment ou un autre. Oh tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je la serrais contre moi, mais les sur-épaisseurs, ou je ne sais quoi, rendaient la chose difficile.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fais tout ce chemin ?

- Je voulais être sûre que tu sois là pour la naissance du bébé, m'annonça-t-elle en dévoilant un ventre gros d'au moins six mois.

Heureusement qu'il y avait une chaise libre derrière moi car mes jambes me lâchèrent.

Deux jours plus tard, je serrais Max dans mes bras en espérant qu'on se reverrait bientôt. D'autres habitants s'étaient déplacés pour me dire au revoir ; le moment était chargé en émotions, mais l'attention fut vite détournée par Hope, la fille de Gem, qui, en véritable petite chipie, choisit ce moment pour faire ses premiers pas. Je rejoignis Kate à ma voiture et en l'observant, je compris que ce n'étais pas encore aujourd'hui que je lui dirais la vérité. Elle était adorable mais elle avait certaines idées bien ancrées et je ne voyais décidément pas comment lui apprendre qu'elle portait en elle un hybride transgénique.


End file.
